transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Concert for Tarn
Arena - Tarn The gladiator tradition has been long banned in Tarn, and while this once impressive arena is occasionally used for events, it has long fallen into disuse. It's uncomfortable being in an area so big that seems so empty. At the center of the arena, a large statue of Optimus Prime was erected where a statue of Megatron once stood, as a reminder to Tarn that their loyalties are no longer predominantly purple. Locals suggest that the arena is haunted by the ghosts of the first Decepticons killed in Megatron's revolution. Of course, those are just foolish stories. Or are they? No expense has been spared, no trick missed in putting together a concert to make the citizens of Tarn feel the full joys of rocking out and getting down to some awesome tunes. Thanks to the 'concerned' advice from some sound tech, the amps setup to play through music through the various speakers are turned to a setting that won't level the whole city. There's no less than two stages setup, side by side but angled 120 degrees from each other. One stage is dominated by a giant holographic projector, the other is setup for actual bands, with a massive drum kit, multiple keyboards and microphones setup. As the time for the concert approaches, the lights around the area dim. While space has been cleared for an audience, it's very much a walk about as you please, and be careful of the crazy types trying to boogie. Over the speakers music start's up as a band hits the stage, although they look like they're getting on, they still manage to sing the lyrics well... o/~ Run away if u see me Dont even say my name Dont think that you can know me Dont try and play that game Every day that i get better I watch as you get worse My script is too the letter And i'll write your final verse o/~ The music continues as things kick off, various coloured spotlights moving along to the music. http://youtu.be/SHezEyZ5pRk Sabertoothed Creature , self-imposed laughingstock of the Monsterbots, is here, and he's wearing a funny hat. It's got large glasses on it to represent New Years Eve...from 2005. The mech has a broad grin on his face as he watches the bands get set up and rehearse. "You know..." He waxes for a moment, "This isn't a bad idea really. If we get the entire planet drunk and partying maybe we can end all this nonsense." He looks over at a nearby Femme who was doing her best to not pay any attention to him, then leans in a little towards her, "Then maybe I could show my face in public more often!" The Femme is taken aback by his words and steps away, a look of confusion and distrust in her optics. Grotusque gives a helpless shrug in an exaggerated manner, "That's what I'm saying, you're all not drunk enough yet!" His eyes turn to Tarn itself, and starts to make his way over to the masterminds behind today's festivities. Arcee has found purchase on a recessed window ledge, on a building tower facing the concert. She uses the indentation to sit and watch the crowd below, scanning for troublemakers frequently. Halligan is sitting backstage out of sight and listens for trouble. If he hears anything on the radio or something happening he will come out but for now armed presence is not what the crowd needs. Ravage is lurking and listening! He's lounging on top of a low building, stretched out comfortably on his side. And he also happens to be recording everything within sight, taking note of everything that's going on. "Forget about your face, what about that hat!?" says a familiar voice behind Grotusque. And yes, it's Repugnus, marching up behind him! "Grotusque, where have you been? Been doing a comedy tour? Ha! As if. But really, how are you doing, fleabag?" As he follows the other Monsterbot, he calls back to the femme Grotusque was chatting up with a smirk: "Hey, he's not that bad. Yeah, he has Cosmic Rust, but it's in remission, it's fine!" Then he cackles at Grotusque in his usual evil manner. Rewind is here, as well, providing support for Blaster. The small tape-bot watches the events and, of course, his camera records everything. Hey, he's the archivist, it's his job. He spots Arcee way up high there and waves at her, then goes back to recording things. While the first band is rocking the stage and kicking off this concert of champions there's nothing really stopping Jazz from being the main mech with the microphone right now. Or one of the microphones. He's hanging loose on the side of this particular stage and he's tossing his microphone back and forth. He's not nervous or anything because he does love the stage and the attention, but he's definitely wanting to help Blaster get this thing going. The right way. He doesn't want any drama in Tarn this night. And he's ready for it. Y'know, just in case. It isn't until the band hits their final note does his optics light up behind that visor of his and he takes off in a run out onto the stage. "Taaaaaarrrrrrrrrn!" Jazz holds the microphone up to his mouth as he screams into it. Might be a little too loud but whatever. He throws an arm up and he gives a wave of his hand from side to side as he attempts to steal the attention of the crowd so the band can get some time to set up for the next track. "How is everybody doin' out there tonight? I know, I know. You want more music. And you're gonna' get it. Because my man, Blaster, has hooked up one of the best line-ups of musical talent that I have ever seen. Seriously. You should see what we have lined up back there for you guys." Jazz walks to the edge of the stage and looks out at everyone that has gathered. "I ain't gonna' bug you guys too much because we're here to have a good time tonight but I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for comin' out tonight and supporting. I know things are a little crazy right now, but this, this party right here? This is the start of good things. And I think you all know that." Jazz catches sight of a signal and he gives a nod. "Alright, I'm gettin' wordy. Let's get back to what we're all here for! Havin' a good, and safe, time tonight!" With that, Jazz signals to the band and turns to jog himself back to backstage because, y'know, that's where he has to hang while the music types do their thing. Also, that is how he can keep an eye on things. No Trouble, tonight! NONE! Sabertoothed Creature bursts out into a laugh as he changes modes back into his mech mode. "Repugnus, you sociopathic maddog." He turns around with a hearty handclasp and backslap for the other Monsterbot, "Don't tell me Prime let YOU out of the cage finally? Either you're changing your ways or you know where all the bodies are buried." He adds, "Other people's that is." Grotusque puts a hand on his hip, "Acutally, I've been stationed on Junk last few vorns, they got me keepin an eye on deeper space Con activity and processin, on the bright side, those Junkers don't bat an eye at me, and have some darn good stories." He leans in a bit, a hand up over his mouth as he whispers confidentially. "You're right about the rust though...smell it, did ya?" Grotusque ensures he drags his other hand along Repugnus' arm for several moments afterwards. "What brought you to Operation:Goodtimes over here?" The monstrousity stands up into a -slightly- less disturbing robot. It was lucky that Zipline even made it to the concert! She was even the last one on the shuttle, weirdly enough - Usually she's the first to show up! But the little cheetah bot wasn't going to miss a concert, no way. Just maybe for more reasons than getting down to listen to some sweet beats. Zipline is perched on top of one of the smaller speakers, just next to the backstage entrance. It's a perfect spot; she can see the entire floor out in front of her, and the stairs are nearby if she needs to bolt somewhere. But really, it's just the perfect spot to get some good vibrations from the music. Zip has her forepaws in the air like she just don't care, somehow folding digits over to throw 'the horns'. "YEAAAH! Bring on the wicked awesome muussiiic!" From her windowsill-perch above the crowd, Arcee notices Rewind filming the concert, and briefly, a slight smile warms her expression. The other organiser of tonight's festivities, and the one who certainly picked the more awesome beats to keep the crowd dancing, Blaster is currently dancing with a group of Tarn citizens (he's not going to pull the hosting from backstage, nah, he can dance keep track of the comings and goings from in the middle of the crowd. Currently Blaster is showing them how to really bust a move to the music, going so far as to pull off hand stands. However he regularly stops to give tips and help some of the less experienced dancers learn how to let loose without looking like they're having a agility chip malfunction. Spotting Arcee, Blaster calls out (and probably backs it up with a radio message to ensure he's heard), "Hey there Arcee, why don't you hop down and join in the boogeying." Blaster adds on radio only, <'m willing to bet the locals won't relax completely if they have Autobots watching over them like they all terrorists.>>. Before finishing outloud again, "Don't make me have to shimmy my tush over there and get you." The music continues, with the band finishing their set as Jazz comes on, and the hologram generator taking over to bring a near perfect showing of a scene from a classic human movie, only the humans have all been replace with Cybertronians in the holo version. o/~ Now I gotta cut loose, footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose o/~ http://youtu.be/NqGslEZ5I6c Arcee smirks slightly at Blaster, but...no, she doesn't come jump down from the windowsill and boogie. What a party pooper! At least she doesn't have her laser-rifle out; she's just keeping watch because it isn't the fun-loving crowd that she doesn't trust. <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Nuuuuupe. Staying right where I am, thank you." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "C'mon, Arcee! Show us your moves!" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I will if this party gets crashed, how's that." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Seriously little lady, I will shimmy on over there to get ya. Or worse, I'll get Pug and Grotusque there to come get you." <'Autobot'> Grotusque says, "I'd say the party has been appropriately crashed, Ma'am. Hey Blastermech, this channel's encryption protocols up to date?" <'Autobot'> Afterburner says, "*coughs*chicken*coughs" <'Autobot'> Blaster has encrypted this channel. <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "They are now." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I don't see you down there dancing. 'Chicken'." <'Autobot'> Grotusque says, "so is this more of a 'enerbread and circuses' deal, or you trying to win their lasercores and processors with all this?" <'Autobot'> Afterburner says, "Mic malfunction mam. I do not do crowds. Does not bring out the best in me." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "This is to get the civilians enjoying themselves, and seeing we're not some dominating overbearing gym teacher from fifth grade." Bug Creature shrugs at Grotusque. "I think it was a lack of bodies that did it! Funny how that works, eh? 'Bwuh, Repugnus, go easy on the Decepticons! Bwuh, Repugnus, stop going easy on the Decepticons!' Command just can't make up its mind!" he remarks with an evil grin. "So you were on, Junk, huh? Yeah, gotta say, I like the Junks better than most Autobots. Not so uptight, little more deranged. No wonder you fit in with 'em though!" Then he looks at his arm with a raised brow. "Shoot, you should be more worried about touching me! Aaaanyway, I'm more here in case the 'cons commence Operation Badtimes. And I'm hoping they do, because nothing tops splitting a con's head open while good music is playing. I just hope Blaster and Jazz start playing some!" He says that quite intentionally loud enough that they might hear it. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! <'Autobot'> Grotusque says, "Ithyak hockey, Afterburner. If this entire event is to socialize, you'd better all start acting like it, otherwise they'll start asking why you're not. Common ground, Bots, Common ground." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "...Overbearing...what was that, now?" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "You'd have to know *Earth* culture to get that one, Arcee. Geeeeze. Louiiiise." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Suppose I would." Grotusque lets out a brusque laugh, his hand reaches out to take an energon cube from the table. "And that's why I keep saying that of the three of us, I'm not the troll, I may look the part, but mecha, you're BORN to be a troll." He glances over to the dancefloor, "You should join me out there, those Junk they're real warriors, and they don't tolerate no trespassers, let me tell you. I had to go into monster mode TWICE to get em to stop attacking me." He raises a hand to his neck, "Swear I broke a servo or something in that. Anyway, I'm just here on travel, actin courier for encrypted material. Had some rogue Insecticons show up not that long ago, spaceborne I think." Grotusque shakes his head, "Well the rest of that's hushhush of course, you'll hear about it soon enough unless you got demoted again." He pauses a moment as if reading Repugnus' gaze, "You got demoted again. Well if that don't beat all, a Monsterbot can't catch a break, you know Doublecross, he got himself a sweet gig over on Planet Lecture a coupla vorns ago, he'd sit there and do that thing where he just debated himself." Again Grotusque leans in, "In *public* no less, and they found the entire thing enthralling! And to think Command wanted him to get a robotomy." He shakes his head, a rare thoughtful frown on his face. Rewind grins as the Cybertronian version of "Footloose" is played. "Niiice. I wonder who created that homage?" He looks around for Hound or Imager, but doesn't see either. The Cassette's foot starts tapping to the beat, and he can't help but lose himself to a quick little dance routine, but then he remembers he's got archiving to do. Oh yeah. *ahem*. The tapebot then stands more still- though his foot continues to tap everyonce and awhile- and he records again. "Hey!" Zipline points abruptly at a few mechs just milling around near the edge of the stage. "I don't see any dancing!" She flashes them a grin, "Come on, get your groove on, get the lead out!" Nimbly she leaps down from the speaker and onto the dance floor amongst the confused looking cybertonians. "Have fun, dudes!" She starts moving her paws back and forth in some sort of strange, but effective dance step, boogying back and forth and head bobbing to the time of the beats. That long tail of hers shakes and sways behind her, keeping her balance despite the dance step. <'Autobot'> Grotusque says, "Oddly enough, my altmode actually DOES have a groove thing." <'Autobot'> Grotusque says, "I have been told that shaking it, is improper." Repugnus smirks. "And here I thought we made up with the Junkions! They probably attacked you for your puns! Good for Doublecross, too, I mean, at least he's staying productive, but me--eh, it's a cycle, you know? I'm just used to it. I'll be in charge of Intel again, just you wait and see." For once, his mirthfulness is replaced by bitterness. "Heh. The bots always the monsters out of their box sooner or later, Grotusque." Then he instantly brightens up! "So let's do some dancing, eh?" He hustles off into the crowd, and begins to menace several femmes with waggling eyebrows and, er, doing the Urkel? Grotusque gives a sympathetic nod, "Day'll come someday when they don't need the likes of us. Sorta what all this is about, I can tell." He gestures to the dance party. "It's not a bad idea, I think. Honestly surprised to see a decent reception out here, maybe you all are on to something." He adds, a somber tone, "But they gotta mean it here, Repugnus, they gotta mean the right thing, follow through. This ain't the best place for a Monsterbot..." He takes three steps towards the dance floor, a grin of agreement on his face, "Now THIS...THIS is the absolute best place for a Monsterbot." It is completely unsurprising that he gets right in line with Repugnus and proceeds to, in perfect tandem, do the Urkel, the Bartman, and the Monste-crana, with one of his two kindred souls. The music's beat nor timing doesn't matter in the slightest. As the holo-robo-versions of Kevin Bacon and a suspiciously Grimlock like dancer stop dancing to Footloose, Blaster jumps onto the stage, arms wide as he calls to the crowd, he doesn't need a mic, either to patch into the speakers or blare from his own loud enough to be heard clearly, "HEY TARN, I got to ask, ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!" The crowd gets at least a little pumped by this, say what you like about the way the city may lean, everyone enjoys a party. However Blaster isn't impressed enough with the response, "I said, ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?!" This time there's a lot more enthusiasm, "Well then, let's not slow down, hell, tell you guys out there what, best dancer on this next number gets to dance with the pink femme looking all shy and reserved up there, yeah, so hit the dance floor, as you could get the chance to dance with Arcee!" Now, Blaster may end up paying for that one down the line, but his job here isn't to spare Autobot feelings now is it? Indeed he gets a grin on his face, "And don't think forgetting you femmes, oh heck no, best one of you dancing gets to boogie on down with Jazz!" Yes, nothing like putting two of his bosses on the spot to make for an awesome start to the week. o/~ Hey young blood Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix You're wearing our vintage misery No, I think it looked a little better on me I'm gonna change you like a remix Then I'll raise you like a phoenix o/~ http://youtu.be/5hDZbroaQDc Arcee gives Blaster a withering look that could probably incinerate him a thousand times more than the Galvcannon ever could. Yeah, if she ever catches him anywhere not in Tarn? He's dead meat. The cold, icy glare is mercifully brief, however, because there's appearences to make. Arcee smiles politely for the cameras, and waves in what she hopes looks like a charming, engaging, and altogether interested-in-partying manner. <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I...am going to /kill you/, Blaster." <'Autobot'> Zipline snickers! <'Autobot'> Prowl sounds a bit worried "Is everything allright or did Bombshell get Arcee?" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "I don't think so, she'd probably be more fun if he did!" <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Hey hey there, this channel isn't always so secure. And who doesn't like to boogey. I promise you, I'll make sure the winner is some awesome dancer." Halligan chuckles from backstage as he can imagine the face Arcee is making. Oh well. He will settle for the holo-vid of the concert and hopes Rewind managed to catch the expression on her face. Repugnus's optics nearly pop out of his head. Dance with Arcee? How could he possibly miss this opportunity to traumatize her? And so, he reaches deep down within himself, listening to the beat, and finally, instead of doing some silly dance from the 90's, he dances for realz, arms waving, hips swaying, head thrashing. But is it enough to win over Arcee? Well, Blaster, actually? "Go get 'em, guys!" Zipline grins when Blaster's little 'contest' catches the attention of the mechs she was trying to get to enjoy themselves. As they hurry off to go prove their swagger, she hops back up onto the side of the stage, and re-takes her place on top of the speaker. "Boogy dawwoon!" Jazz is down with this because why not. He's already making his way from backstage to get out and about into the crowd. He's going to assist with the judging for this one, it looks like. Either that or he's just wanting to size up the talent. It is so much easier to see when you're not up on stage and doing the whole MC thing. Also, he might as well get some dancing in himself. Tarn's Got Talent, what? Rewind is still recording it all, and yes, he got Arcee's expression... and may get her on video either dancing- or perhaps just killing Blaster- very soon. He's... not sure which yet. His own foot keeps tapping, though he does stay pretty focused on his job... recording not only the Autobots but also looking around, trying to see how the audience is responding to all this. It's been a difficult situation here for quite some time. Are they scoffing at "frivolities"... or is this being received as a simple and joyful break from the norm? As the crowd makes extra efforts to dance like they were all trained and expert dancers, Blaster boogies on the stage with the band, pulling some sweet moves himself. Course he's also watching the crowd, and occasionally points to individuals who quickly show up on the other stage's holo, along with picking up cues from Jazz and others he has working the crowd to spot awesome dancers. Blaster spots Repugnus dancing, and is actually rather impressed. Unfortunately for the Monsterbot, the contest is for Tarn natives, but Blaster opts not to spoil Pugs fun. "Hey hey, watch this crowd dance, I swear you are all winners right now!" However Blaster has his 'top ten down', 5 male mechs, 5 femmes. As the holos cycle through them, Blaster gauges the response, and picks the two who got the most cheers from the crowd, cause it's all about pleasing the Tarn natives tonight. "Well well well, looks like we have our winners..." A spotlight goes on the two winners, a younger male mech, who clearly looks like he has had his bodywork done by the most hip designers currently working in the city, and a femme who does the Cybertronian equivalent of blushing when she realises she's won. "Alright, everyone give our winners some room, I think it's time we slowed this down a notch, Arcee, Jazz, enjoy this sweet number." The band start playing a slow one... o/~ Not a dry eye in the house After love's curtain comes down Listen and you'll hear the sound Hear the sound of a heart breaking... o/~ http://youtu.be/aKspGNCkSAc For all of her pent-up, silent, murderous rage...Arcee's at least a good sport. She hops down from her window perch to dance with the winning mech. Looks like she's laughing, talking to him...having a great time, in fact. Doesn't matter, though. Blaster's still living on borrowed time. Ravage maintains his stoic surveillance over the area. So far, he's done nothing but observe in silence, as usual. The tip of his tail is swishing back and forth and tapping on the building's roof in time with the music. It seems the mood is somewhat infectious. <'Cybertron'> Blaster transmits footage live from the Tarn concert, where Arcee can be seen dancing with a young Tarn mech to a slow number. Meanwhile Jazz is dancing with a Tarn femme. A ticker at the bottom of the transmission gives details of the concert, as well as saying these two Tarn natives won the right to a dance with the legendary Arcee and hip hop rap master himself Jazz. Arcee is actually quite the good slow dancer, who would have known? Once the number is over, she bids a very warm farewell to her dance partner, then (while avoiding looking at Blaster, because she might melt him) hops off the side of the stage and goes looking around for Rewind. Rewind keeps recording, including Arcee, Jazz, and the lucky winners of that competition. The tapebot keeps observing the crowd, too, then looks up to see Arcee approaching. He waves, and jokes, "Hi! Heh... Please don't kill Blaster, he's my Boss and I'm kinda attached to the Big Guy." But he's grinning under his faceplate the whole time, looking up at her cheekily. As the slow track comes to an end, the crowd cheer, with Blaster still getting his boogie on on the stage. "Put you hands together for Arcee and Jazz! Now that's what I call a hell of a prize dance!" Blaster has already scouted the five best escape routes out of the city for when he's finished. "All right, I think we've given more than enough slow dancing for the time being guys and girls, I think it's time to get a little dizzy." Blaster grabs a mic himself (not that he needs it, but it's traditional) and actually sings the next song. Well if a human comedian can do it, Blaster should have it nailed. o/~ Dizzy, I'm so Dizzy, my head is spinning Like a whirlpool, it never ends And it's you girl, making it spin you're making me dizzy o/~ http://youtu.be/DOlG92rb2Zg?t=2s "Don't worry, he'll never see it coming," Arcee answers Rewind, grinning fondly. She's...probably kidding around. "Quite a turn-out for this thing. Looks like the mechs really needed a time-out from the tensions here recently." Rewind chuckles. "Alright! 'Long as he doesn't suffer. Because making him /suffer/ wouldn't be the Autobot way." He grins under his faceplate at Blaster, who is, btw, doing an amazing job over there. He gives Blaster a thumbs-up. Then he turns back to Arcee. "Yes! It really was. It looks like these people did enjoy having some time to relax and have a little fun." He looks around the crowd again. "I'm glad." "Me too," Arcee agrees with Rewind, although her smile fades as she scans the crowd. "It's a good sign. I remember when we were greeted by rock-throwers, so this is a very good sign. But it isn't over yet. I'm going to do what I have to do...and that would be, hope for the best, and prep for the worst." Zipline's attention span drifts with the slow dance. "Too slow for my energon." Instead, her optics are on the crowd, briefly glancing across the masses of robotic bodies. She seems to be looking for someone, tail flicking to and fro. But those observant optics must not spot their quarry, because Zipline is back to headbopping to the beat when it picks up again. Rewind notes Zipline's presence and nods to her, as well, then goes back to looking up at Arcee. "Yes, me too. I'm got archives of it. So... yes, I think that's the right approach. And if we can keep doing things like this... fun stuff, and things that are a little more long-lasting, too... I think we can turn things around here." Blue and Red lights are flashing behind you. You are bieing pulled over. Prowl was walks up to the window and gives a ticket that says '+nom'. "Keep this up and you will get alot of those." While Blaster is certainly able to entertain the crowd with his own singing to a rather bouncy song that is more about the energy of the performance than any vocal talent, he hands off to a professional for the next number. "Alright Tarn, keep partying!" Blaster hops off the stage as the band kicks off again. The music will keep going for several hours yet, afterall Cybertronians don't exactly have a bed time. Blaster meanwhile mingles, giving Arcee a quick salute as he gets as close to her as he dares right now. Yes, he knows he'll pay for that stunt later, but he's pretty sure it's worth it so maybe the benefit will convince Arcee to reduce the cost factor. Meantime, Blaster is getting his dancing shoes back on, and there ain't a mech or femm in Tarn who isn't getting to dance with Blaster, or at least close enough to say they did. o/~ It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me o/~